


Kinktober - Pee

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cock Sucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Threesome, Urination, Watersports, agender masc lead, listen man its just a lot of really tender stuff and then theres pee idk what else to say, trans man, trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: What's better than tenderly making your boyfriend orgasm and then peeing on him? Nothing, really





	Kinktober - Pee

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't wholly WoW fandom since it's mostly just a non-universe piece but Alar is a WoW Troll, Jadearra a Draenei, and Miro a human  
nobody here is cis dont we love it!  
i didnt edit this i promised this as a gift to my partners before they woke up dskjlsdjk thanks for reading!

Alar wrapped his lips around Miro's clitoris, his palms drawing along his thighs as his partner shuddered over top of him. Miro's moans were muffled above him, but he could feel each flex of his muscles with the squeeze of his thighs around his head. Jadearra above him thrusted forward, filling Miro's mouth in slow repetitive motions.

He drew his tongue between his folds, feeling the way he shuddered as his piercings pressed up into him and against his nerves. Hearing the stuttered, muffle sounds his partner made began to drive him wild, and he leaned up while pulling the man down against him, rocking him back and forth to lead him to thrust across his mouth.

He felt him begin to quiver, with little trembling spasms across his thighs and through his abdomen, and continued to suckle on him. His nails dug into Alar's wrists as he began to finally orgasm above him, his back arching and his hips rocking down onto Alar's lips. His whimpered sounds muffled against Jadearra's cock before she stepped back, warm strings of saliva dripping down onto Alar's chest and drawing a weak moan out of himself.

Miro's moans heightened before waning, his weight weakly coming to rest over top of Alar as he shook around him. His fingers found Alar's, squeezing them slowly as Jade reached up to cradle Miro's head with her palms, her fingers running through his messy hair.

Alar tilted his head and let his lips press into his inner thigh as Jadearra helped keep Miro steady as he recovered from his pleasure. They stayed as they were for a few minutes, silently comforting Miro and drawing their hands across him, before Jadearra stepped back and smiled down at him.

She exchanged a few words with Miro, quiet ones that Alar barely heard, then felt Miro lean back and arch his body. He shifted under his partner, barely able to see around the beautiful curves of his stomach and pelvis, then watched as Jadearra slowly drew her fingers across her shaft.

Miro opened his mouth and moaned as a warm, slow stream hit his tongue. He pressed his palm to Jadearra's hip and closed his eyes, letting her urine splash down his tongue and chin, down his chest. Its warmth trailed down his stomach and across his folds until it began to drip lazily onto Alar's face, chest, and neck.

Alar tilted his head, also moaning while parting his lips to lap at the wayward spill, his tongue drawing across the man's folds as Jadearra stood there, relieving herself fully and sighing pleasantly.

Miro moaned quieter, the sound from deep in his throat. Alar began to press kisses, light and slow, lingering, along his thighs as Jade's piss continued to stream down over his skin. She continued for a long number of seconds before finishing, watching them both happily, eyes half open and her teeth against her lower lip.

She stepped toward Miro and bent down, pressing her lips to his in an affectionate kiss, her palms cupping his jaw. Miro squeezed his thighs around Alar's head, a hand touching to Alar's breast as he returned her kiss.


End file.
